Short Circuit
by Jumana
Summary: Generation 1 Transformer fic, mixed in with a character from the comic books. Circuit Breaker is out for revenge but Megatron has other plans for our heroine. Please R & R. Jumana.
1. Circuit Breaker

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does!

**_Short Curcuit _**

_Chapter 1_

The Decepticons were on the rampage again looking for more energy. Always hungry, they were determined to drain the planet and conquer all the inhabitants, subjecting them to their will. There was one human however, who would not stand idly by and let the robotic monsters take over her world. Her name was Josie Beller - AKA Circuit Breaker. She had been a normal human up until a few years ago when the Decepticon known as 'Shockwave' attacked Blackrock Industries where she worked as an technician causing all the generators to explode she got caught in the blast, which had left her paralysed and hating all Transformers.

She had spent countless months in hospital, learning to walk again, biding her time she waited until the moment was right to take her revenge; now that time had come, thanks to the exoskeleton she wore she would finally accomplish that goal and make them pay for what they did to her.

Sneaking stealthily into the power plant, Circuit Breaker crouched down behind a crate and watched silently as the two Decepticon jets prepared to load up a Purple F-15 jet carrier with the energon they had plundered.  
"We better hurry up and make this the last load before the Autobots get here," the red and white jet ordered "The last thing we need is to get involved in a fire fight with those Autobots."  
"I don't know Starscream, I wouldn't mind a bit of action," The purple jet interjected "I'm so bored of this sneaking around, I would love to crack open some Autobot skulls, how about you Thundercracker?"  
"You said it Skywarp," Thundercracker agreed, "I'm itching to kick some Autobot ass, the sooner Megatron puts the plan into motion the better."  
"Yes, but until that time gentleman we have our orders to follow, to avoid any confrontations with the Autobots. So get those energon cubes loaded quickly and move out, we can't afford any mistakes, not with the plan so close to fruition." Starscream replied.

Leaning back on her haunches Circuit Breaker digested this new piece of information with interest and disgust. Whatever the Decepticons were planning to do, Circuit Breaker knew she had to stop them from carrying it out.

_"You bastards! You're not leaving here alive with those energon cubes!"_ Josie thought.

She was unaware; however, that she had already been spotted by Ravage – and did not see him until it was too late. Pinning her to the ground quickly Ravage growled as Circuit Breaker struggled to free herself, managing to wriggle her arm free she placed it on his leg sending a shock of electricity through him, causing him to jump back alarmed and slightly shaken.  
Hearing the noise Thundercracker scanned the vicinity to see where the disturbance had emanated from.  
"Hey guys, I don't think we are alone here." He commented.  
"Then go and see what it is! It might be an Autobot spy – if it is then waste them! We don't have much time!" Starscream snapped.  
"I thought Ravage was guarding the perimeter, why do I get all the dirty jobs?" Thundercracker muttered sullenly and went to investigate, only to see a small female human in a weird robotic body suit defending herself against Ravage – and winning!  
"What's the matter Ravage, this itsy bitsy fleshbag giving you grief?" Thundercracker joked chuckling to himself.  
Ravage growled angrily in response, his tail swished back and forth, as he circled the human, watching her movements keenly.

Omitting a piercing shriek of rage the human turned with impossible speed, aiming a highly charged electric pulse at both of them, she blasted them to the ground. Shaking his head Thundercracker tried to clear his thoughts.

"What the hell was that?! She is only a weak human! A HUMAN knocked me down!" Thundercracker growled, irate that a mere human managed to knock him down. Getting up shakily, he quickly performed an internal diagnostic on his systems to confirm there had been no serious damage. Satisfied that there was none, he looked around to see that the human had disappeared. Seeing Ravage lying motionless on the floor he walked over to him and knelt down beside the injured cat to assess the damage, he was badly injured and would need attention - but that would have to wait. He wanted to get that human and turn her into a messy bloody puddle for messing with him.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" Thundercracker taunted evilly.  
"Thundercracker, come help us!" Skywarp yelled.  
Responding swiftly to his wing mate's cries for help, Thundercracker ran to join them, side stepping quickly to avoid collision with Skywarp.  
"Get her, kill the flesh creature!" Starscream shouted, quickly transforming into his jet mode; he blasted the human who lithely somersaulted backwards to avoid the laser fire.  
"Die robot scum!" Circuit Breaker yelled releasing burst after burst of energy, striking Starscream, he writhed in agony as he fell to ground transforming into his robot mode mid-air.  
"Alright bitch, show's over! Prepare to die!" Thundercracker charged at her.

Quickly breaking off the attack Circuit Breaker decided to retreat but not before planting an explosive device on the energy cubes before leaping out though an open window.

_"Until the next time we meet monsters, you won't be so fortunate!"_ she thought

"Huh? What the hell?" Thundercracker did not get much time to ponder why she had retreated before the cubes exploded, sending him crashing backwards into a wall and going off line.

Sprinting quickly, Circuit Breaker gasped for breath as she stopped a safe distance away from the power plant to recuperate and to thank whatever god there was that she managed to survive to fight another day.  
"That was too close for comfort," Circuit Breaker chided herself "But the next time I will be ready for them and then I will kill them!" clenching her fists tightly Circuit Breaker continued running into the forest.

_Few hours later…._

Arriving at the scene of the crime, Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee and Spike searched the power plant and scanned the surveillance tapes for clues as to what the Decepticons were planning. From what they could gather, it was a standard hit and run energy swipe. That was until the mysterious female human, wearing a weird robotic suit had turned up and blasted the crap out of them. This made Optimus and the other Autobots smile. Who would have thought a mere human could have done that to the finest Decepticon warriors and lived!

"Well I guess there's nothing left for us here now Optimus, we'd better head back to base and try and figure out who that mysterious woman was." Spike said leaning on Bumblebee looking bored.  
"You're right, there's nothing left for us to do here. Let's roll for home everyone." Optimus Prime ordered and shifted into his vehicle mode. The other Autobots followed suit, transforming into their other forms, and rolling for Autobot base.

_Decepticon Headquarters.._

After returning to base, the seekers headed to the repair bay to repair the damage they had sustained during the attack.  
"I still can't believe she did so much damage, she was only a tiny little thing but look," Skywarp turned his back slightly to show his team mates the damage to his wings, twisted slightly from battle. "She's twisted my fraggin wings! If I ever see that woman again I'll kill her!"  
Picking up a metal hammer, Thundercracker sighed as he went to work on repairing the damage to his wing mate.  
"You and me both Skywarp," Thundercracker said "But right now I'm more worried about what Megatron will do to us when he finds out we've failed in collecting those energon cubes they were a vital part of his plan."  
"You leave Megatron to me," Starscream cut in "I'm sure I can smooth things over with our leader, this woman needs to be eliminated before we can go forward in our plans and I think I might have an idea on how to do that."  
"That's as well as maybe Screamer," Thundercracker muttered "But I ain't picking up the pieces when Megatron's done with you." Skywarp shook his head and snickered.  
Before Starscream could retort, the intercom beeped and Megatrons voice came over the comm.  
"Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp! Report to the control room at once, I want a report on the latest energy raid you carried out!" Megatron yelled.  
"Acknowledged Megatron, we will be there shortly." Starscream replied.  
"You have two astro minutes, don't keep me waiting! Megatron out!" Megatron replied acidly cutting the comm.  
Wincing slightly Starscream lifted himself off the med-bed "Better to get it over with, but like I said before leave the talking to me." Starscream said getting up to leave with Thundercracker and Skywarp following behind. Skywarp started humming a tune that Starscream recognized as the 'Funeral March'.  
"OH DO SHUT UP!" Starscream snapped. Skywarp complied.

When the seekers arrived at the control room, Megatron was examining weapon schematics with his trusted advisor Soundwave.  
"Reporting as ordered Megatron." Starscream said.  
"It's about time you got here," Megatron said turning to address the seekers "Now report on the latest energy raid you carried out."  
Megatron listened with disbelief and rage to the account Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp gave of the battle at the power plant.  
"She was pretty tough for a human Megatron; she wore a robotic body suit and shot us with some powerful electromagnetic pulse that knocked us for six." Starscream explained.  
Pinching his nose Megatron attempted to quell his anger but to no avail.  
"So that's why you failed in your mission? YOU WERE BEATEN BY A HUMAN FEMALE!" he raged. The fliers shrank back, apprehensive and fearful of what their leader might do to them in this agitated state.  
Starscream attempted to smooth things over with his commander, still perturbed that he was defeated in such a manner.  
"Should we run into this woman again leader, she will be terminated." Starscream said.

Unable to contain his rage, Megatron responded by smacking Starscream full in the face knocking him to the ground. The other fliers tensed, waiting to see what would happen next.  
"Failures! You are all FAILURES! Get out of my sight all of you! I don't want to see your wretched faces for the rest of the day!" Megatron yelled. The fliers hastily departed leaving Megatron with his thoughts.

_"Bested by a human female! Well, whoever this human is she will be terminated…. or perhaps she could be of some use to us.., she might even get rid of the Autobots for me… I will have to investigate this matter further myself."_


	2. Chapter 2

Short Circuit Chapter 2

**Short Circuit Chapter 2**

_Apartment block, New York City,_

Breathing evenly, Circuit Breaker lay on the bed with her eyes closed… Images in her mind playing back in slow motion like a movie.

_/ It was like any other day.. She was working on one of the eco generators. She said hello to one of her colleagues in passing, making friendly conversation, laughing.  
Being one of the top technicians in her field, she worked with some of the best scientific minds. She really loved her work.  
Then all hell broke loose. The Decepticon, Shockwave, attacked the power plant. Alarms were blaring, almost deafening her, but she could still hear her supervisor yelling orders to shut down the generators before they overloaded. People were running about shouting wildly – she wasted no time and attempted to shut the generators down. Then she felt searing pain as a thousand volts shot through her system, the alarm was still blaring as all went black./_

_/Then…  
Another image –This one of being in hospital having woken up from her coma, her sister, Naomi was with her at her bedside holding her hand in support trying hard not to cry. Mr Blackrock, the CEO of the company, was standing by the door his expression solemn as the doctor explained what had happened.  
"It is grim news I'm afraid, the electric shock that went through your body fried your neural pathways that controls your mobility, so the chances of you walking again are very slim. However, we have a team of experts flying in from Washington that specialize in dealing with _quadriplegics_ so please don't give up hope just yet."  
Nodding weakly Josie swallowed down her tears "Thank you doctor."  
Nodding, the doctor left with Blackrock following behind deciding to give the sisters privacy.  
"Never walk again?" Josie said weakly the tears that she had been holding in spilled down onto her pillow; Naomi tightened her grip on her sister's hand supportively.  
"You can't say that Jose!" Naomi said "Remember what Mom always used to say to us? 'Never give up, never give in', so you can't give up!" Naomi's lip trembled slightly as she tried to be strong for her sister.  
In that instant, acute rage welled up inside Josie, she wanted to get even! She would do what ever it took to get her mobility back and then she would make them all suffer. Josie smiled at her sister wishing she could feel her touch.  
"Don't worry dear sister, I am not giving up. I refuse to let those monstors defeat me. You will see I will make them pay!" Josie whispered. Her sister smiled too…/_

Circuit breaker jolted awake, sweat poring from her body as she attempted to shake off the nightmare she had experienced.  
_"No, not a nightmare, a memory that will be with me until I die. Until I kill those monstors responsible for this, I will never rest!"  
_Circuit Breaker sighed, getting up off the makeshift creaky bed she headed to the table to examine her invention. Smiling to herself, she picked up the small welding tool to adjust it, preparing it for the next time she ran into the Transformers.

"_When I am through with the Transformers, they are going to wish they never set foot on this planet!"_

Dun! Dun! Dun!! Ohh nasty girl! I just wanted to show the human side of Circuit Breaker, the comics never delved much into her background so I just wanted to add a touch more humanity to her personality. Naomi Beller is © (Jumana Pearl)


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Circuit Part 3**

_Decepticon Research Lab._

"Is the machine nearly ready Scrapper?" Megatron queried pacing back and forth impatiently.  
"Almost Megatron," Scrapper replied putting the final component in place he stood back proudly to admire his handy work "There you go my latest masterpiece is all finished."  
Pushing him aside Megatron and Soundwave inspected the machine he had built.  
"Are you sure this will work? I will not tolerate failure."  
"Yes, Megatron it will work!" Scrapper replied irately "Any prisoner hooked up to this machine will be a brain washed slave."  
Smirking with satisfaction Megatron placed a hand on the console. He could not wait to try out the machine. The only thing left was to lure her into the trap and subjugate her to his will.  
"Good," he replied. "Soundwave have you correlated all the necessary data we require for this mission?"  
"Laserbeak should be reporting back soon Megatron." Soundwave replied.

Entering the lab Starscream appraised Scrapper's machine and chuckled with wry amusement. Whatever convoluted scheme their leader had planned this time it was bound to fail, leaving him wide open to finally seize control of leadership of the Decepticons and have a good excuse to get rid of that useless slag of a leader.  
"You sent for me Megatron?"  
"Yes, once Laserbeak has returned with the intelligence we need, you will seize the woman known as Circuit Breaker and then bring her to me."  
Scoffing sceptically Starscream shook his head in disbelief. "I doubt this pile of scrap will work on her Megatron, from what I've seen of her she is definitely not to be underestimated."  
Growling, Megatron spun quickly on his heel and punched him in the face, annoyed having his judgement questioned by his second in command.  
"This will work Starscream, and Primus help you if you fail I will melt your worthless aft down for scrap is that understood!?"

Rubbing his face grimly, Starscream stood up and glared at his commander defiantly. He was still not convinced that this latest scheme would work. But even if it did fail he could get the human to do his dirty work for him, oh this was just too perfect an opportunity to miss!  
"Perfectly, oh mighty Megatron." Starscream replied barely able to hide the smirk from his face.  
The doors swished open a second time, this time admitting Laserbeak who landed squawking excitedly on Soundwave's shoulder.  
"Laserbeak reports, we have found her." Soundwave intoned.  
"You have your orders Starscream, carry them out."  
Bowing to his leader, Starscream departed the lab to brief his team mates on their latest mission.  
"Keep an eye on him Soundwave; I think he may be plotting something."

_New York City Apartment…………._

Working at a frantic pace, Circuit Breaker placed the small welding tool down on her desk and sighed with relief. Wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she held the small cylindrical device in her hand, up to the light to examine it more carefully, smiling in satisfaction.  
All was ready, now all she had to do was to test it on one of those metal monsters. The CB radio that she kept on her desk to monitor all activity of the Transformers crackled to life:  
"Attention all units, attention all units- we have a hostage situation located at the Hudson building on 42nd street. All units converge on the Hudson building. Proceed with caution. Decepticons have been sighted at the scene of the crime-" Quickly switching off the radio, Circuit Breaker tried to ignore the deep knot of tension coiled in her stomach. Since when did the Decepticons take hostages? No matter, she would lure them away somehow and deal with them herself. This had to stop now, before any more people got hurt.  
Gathering up her equipment, Circuit Breaker grabbed her long trench coat by the door and left the building….

_Autobot base……,_

Time was running out fast. The Autobots had discovered very little about the identity of the mysterious woman that had attacked the Decepticons at the power plant yesterday. Now Optimus Prime was rapidly running out of patience. Pacing anxiously around the control room, he waited patiently for Spike to uncover any new information that might give them a lead.  
"This is hopeless," Optimus stated. "We'll never find out the identity of that woman or what she's going to do next, we'll just have to sit and wait until she strikes again."  
"Optimus!" Spike interrupted urgently, "There's a code red emergency that has just been radioed in. The Decepticons have taken hostages at the Hudson Building, on 42nd Street, downtown New York."  
"What?" Optimus exclaimed quickly pressing the comm. button on the control panel, summoning the Autobots to assemble.  
"Attention Autobots, we have a code red situation. Everyone assemble on the double!"  
Bumblebee & Jazz were the first to assemble followed by Ironhide, Short Fuse, Blue Ray, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.  
"What are the Decepticons up to now Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.  
"The Decepticons have taken hostages we need to get to the Hudson Building in New York on the double. It looks like the search for the mysterious woman will have to wait until later, let's move out everyone!" Optimus said shifting into his vehicle form, the others following closely behind him.

_Hudson Building, New York…._

Leaning her body against the wall, Naomi made a cursory glance at the clock on the wall which read 6:30. They had been trapped in the office for over an hour now, and with no electricity powering the air-con units the room was like a furnace. Picking up a newspaper she fanned herself in an attempt to keep cool. The red and white Decepticon, who Naomi guessed was the leader of the group, was interrogating her relentlessly about her sister.  
"Listen Naomi either you tell us now where your sister is, or we will kill you and everyone in this building with this," Starscream pointed to his associate who grinned holding up his hands to show her a crude bomb device "this bomb has a blast radius of 20 kilometres, so you had better start telling us the truth!"

Feeling panic grip her Naomi swallowed hard, her throat and mouth dry as she glanced over at her colleagues faces she saw the fear that was there in their eyes, pleading with her silently to tell them anything, just to stall until help arrived.  
"What do you want with my sister anyway?" Naomi asked curiously.  
"That is not for you to know flesh bag, so you had better tell us where she is!" Starscream retorted.  
"How do we know you're not bluffing about the bomb, for all we know it could just be a fake to make us scared and panic?" Naomi countered.

Narrowing his optics angrily Starscream scowled at the woman, she was **really** beginning to test his patience. He could not afford to fail; the mission depended on capturing this woman's sister alive.  
"Believe me Naomi, I DO NOT bluff, so I am only going to ask you this one more time, tell us where your sister is!"  
Desperate and frustrated Naomi bellowed, "Read my lips you stupid machine, I do not know where my sister is! We have not spoken nor seen each other for three years, so it is no use in keep asking me!"  
"Then I guess you're pretty useless to us then." Starscream replied and turned to address Thundercracker. "Thundercracker set the timer for 30 minutes that should give us enough time to escape safely."  
Grinning Thundercracker pressed the buttons to set the timer.  
"Let her go monsters, I'm the one you're looking for!" a female voice yelled behind him.  
Grinning slyly, Starscream quickly turned around to face her, grabbing Naomi he held her tightly in his big blue fist.  
"Ah finally you're here, I was wondering when you would show up" Starscream said sarcastically.  
Narrowing her emerald green eyes murderously, Circuit Breaker tentatively stepped forward two paces towards him, then halted as he held Naomi aloft tightening his grip slightly.  
"Ah, ah my dear," he said shaking one finger at her warningly "You move another step towards me and I'll kill your sister."  
"And if you try anything funny, I have a bomb here that'll blow this building sky high!" Thundercracker said.  
"Josie!" Naomi gasped, her face turning scarlet.  
"What is it that you want with me then Starscream?" Circuit Breaker asked venomously, carefully watching her sister.  
"Simple, if you come with us now we let your sister and all these people live, if you refuse then we will kill everyone. What say you?" he asked narrowing his optics.

_Authors notes: All the characters I'm using are G1 characters but I have introduced two new Autobot characters called Blue Ray and Short Fuse (© Jumana Pearl). Both are like small minicons but I am not that well up on Transformers Energon or any of the new cartoons so they will be the only minibots I will be introducing into the story just for neatness sake._

_All other Transformers are owned by Hasbro not me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Circuit Chapter 4**

"What is it that you want with me then Starscream?" Circuit Breaker asked venomously, carefully watching her sister.  
"Simple, if you come with us now we let your sister and all these people live, if you refuse then we will kill everyone. What say you?" he asked narrowing his optics.

Shaking her head disdainfully, Circuit Breaker snorted with contempt. "How do I know you'll keep your word? What's to stop you from killing her and everyone in this room?"  
"Simple, the reason why your sister and all these hostages are alive is because we want your co-operation. However, if you do not then the consequences will be dire." Starscream threatened.

Glancing around the room Circuit Breaker quickly assessed the situation. There was six Decepticons in the room, each holding hostages. The chances of her saving them were very slim, but if she went with them and played along, she might have a better chance at sabotaging whatever it was they were planning and it would give her time to come up with a plan to rescue her sister.  
"Very well Starscream, we have a deal. Release my sister and all these hostages now, and I will co-operate with you."  
Now it was Starscream's turn to snort, "Do you really think us that stupid woman? No, your dear sister is going to stay with us until you fulfil your part of the bargain then we will let you both go unharmed you have my word on that."  
"Sorry but your word doesn't mean jack shit to me Starscream, I need better assurances than that before I even think about going with you."  
"Listen Josie-"  
"Don't, CALL ME THAT!" She snarled, enraged that he would dare to use her real name "My name is Circuit Breaker!"  
"Very well, Circuit Breaker, we are both warriors and even though it pains me to say this about a soft fleshling, I respect you as a fellow warrior and I know what you are capable of. So I am prepared to give you my word as a fellow warrior that as long as you are both with the Decepticons no harm shall come to either of you."  
Realizing she was not going to win, Circuit Breaker sighed with frustration and relented nodding her assent.  
"Decepticons," Starscream ordered, transforming he placed Naomi in his cockpit "Transform and prepare move out, our mission here is over."  
Quickly transforming the Decepticons followed suit.  
Leaning her head against the Perspex glass dome Naomi watched as her sister boarded the blue and white jet.  
"_Jesus Josie, I sure hope you know what you are doing!" _

* * *

Screeching to a halt outside the building, the Autobots transformed into their robots modes, ready for action. The SWAT team had already equipped themselves with MP4's; emergency teams were on stand by in case the worse happened, crowd control had already started to push back the media and members of public that had gathered to a safe distance.  
"OK, who's the officer in charge here?" Optimus asked.  
"I am Optimus," a stocky balding man, in a black pin stripe suit stepped forward briefly flashing his NYPD badge, "Detective Frank Montoya of the NYPD, Those Decepticons are holding roughly about twenty to thirty hostages. Now I have my boys here on stand by in case you need back up but unless you say otherwise we are going to leave this to you."  
Nodding, Optimus turned to address the small blue Autobot beside him "Blue Ray is there any chance of you sneaking inside to spy on the Decepticons and see what it is they are doing?"  
"I will try Optimus, there might be a service entrance or backdoor that I can sneak through."  
Optimus nodded his head "Very well Blue Ray, but be careful there's no telling what the Decepticons will do to the hostages if they spot you. Just report your findings and get out."  
"Understood Optimus." Blue Ray replied.  
"Be careful Blue." Short Fuse shouted after him.

Running into an alleyway Blue Ray ducked behind the building and found what he was looking for, the service entrance they used to take deliveries. Opening the door slightly, Blue Ray swiftly ducked inside and gently closed the door behind him. Once inside Blue Ray scanned the vicinity for any Decepticon sentries that might be lurking, finding none he continued cautiously through the building to where the Decepticons were holding the hostages, unaware that Rumble and Frenzy were sneaking up behind him.  
Landing a blow on the back of his head, Rumble quickly grabbed his arm whilst his brother grabbed the other. Holding him tightly they dragged him into the room to join the others.  
"Well, well, lookie here. An Autobot spy eh? Hey Screamer we've caught a spy, what do you want us to do with him?"

Turning to face them, Starscream regarded the small Autobot in front of him; an evil smile traced his lips.  
"I think we've got ourselves the distraction we need to make our escape. Tie him up, strap the bomb to him and set the timer."  
Grinning at each other with glee, Rumble and Frenzy obeyed his orders.  
"Finished, this Autobot will be nothing but spare parts when this bomb goes off." Rumble sniggered high-fiving his sibling in mock victory.  
"Good lets go then, we've got what we came for." Starscream said quickly taking off they left the Autobot to his fate.

Struggling helplessly against his restraints Blue Ray utilized his internal comm. system to radio for help.  
"Optimus this is Blue Ray can you read me, please help I require immediate assistance!" he said weakly.  
"Blue Ray what is it? State your condition." Optimus replied.  
"No time to explain just send back up and quickly. The Decepticons have planted a bomb on me and it is set to go off in forty-five minutes!"  
"Acknowledged, I am sending Short Fuse to assist you."

Arriving quickly on the scene Short Fuse grimaced in disgust at what the Decepticons had done to his friend.  
Untying his restraints he quickly un-subspaced his micro tools and defused the bomb.  
"Those lousy Dcons!" He snarled angrily, gently pulling his friend to his feet he supported him around the shoulders. "Just wait until next time I'll rip out their energon converters for this."  
Shaking his head Blue Ray smiled weakly at his friend.  
"You will Shorty, you will." he replied.  
Carrying him outside he placed him in the back of Ratchet who was waiting already transformed into his vehicular mode.  
"Optimus," Spike said, "I've just spoken to the witnesses that were inside the building and they said that two female hostages were taken, one called Naomi Beller and the other called Circuit Breaker. From their description of her she fits the profile of the woman that attacked the Decepticons yesterday at that power plant."  
Optimus digested this news with concern, whatever plans they had for the woman could not be good, and could only mean more trouble brewing ahead.  
"Hmmm, well whoever this woman is the Decepticons are going to use her in one of their schemes. Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing where they have taken her or what their plans are. The best thing we can do is head back to base and try to dig up some more information on the hostages. Autobots lets head back to base for repairs." Optimus ordered shifting into his vehicle mode the others following suit, heading back to base.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting in the command centre, Megatron absently tapped his fingers impatiently against the console where he was sitting monitoring all activity and communications. He had been waiting anxiously to hear from Starscream if he had been successful or not with the mission. However, knowing Starscream, the stupid son of a glitch had probably screwed it up again. He was about to send a communiqué to him when a red light flashed on the console indicating an urgent message that awaited response.

"Lord Megatron, this is Starscream acknowledge."  
Circuits buzzing with excitement Megatron pressed the button to respond.  
"This is Megatron, report the status of mission. Have you accomplished your task?"  
"Not only have I accomplished my task Megatron," came Starscream's boastful reply "But I've also managed to secure another valuable hostage that will come in handy should we need to blackmail the Autobots."  
Megatron's grin widened with delight "Very good Starscream I shall meet you in the hanger bay what is your ETA?"  
"Eight astro minutes." Starscream replied.  
"Very good I will meet you then, Megatron out." Rising from his chair Megatron turned half way to the door to address Soundwave.  
"Soudwave, prepare to greet our prisoners." Megatron ordered.  
"As you command Megatron." Soundwave intoned.

Leaning her head against the window Circuit Breaker stared out over vast ocean they now flew over deep in thought.  
Whatever plans they had in mind for her could not be good, she would need to formulate her own plan and fast if she wanted to save her sister's life and accomplish her mission of finally putting those evil monster out of commission for good. Even if it meant sacrificing herself, it would be a small price to pay for the good of humanity.  
"We are here Circuit Breaker," Thundercracker announced interrupting her thoughts "Decepticon Headquarters."

Dipping low through the clouds, Circuit Breaker gasped in alarm as a large monolith tower seemed to erupt from the depths of the ocean. Heading into the hanger bay Thundercracker transformed and landed with a metallic thud on the landing deck, snatching Circuit Breaker in mid-air before she had chance hit the ground.  
The other Decepticons transformed as well, and were soon joined by their evil tyrant leader Megatron who regarded Circuit Breaker with distaste and malice.  
"Is this the woman you were telling me about Starscream?" Megatron asked his second, "The woman who defeated three of my best warriors in combat?"  
Perturbed Starscream nodded his head curtly, "Yes, this is she. What do you want us to do with the other one?" Starscream asked holding up Naomi.  
"Keep her in a holding cell," Megatron ordered waving his hand dismissively, "We will need her as a bargaining chip should the Autobots try to interfere with our plans."  
Nodding, Starscream handed the human over to Dirge, ignoring her plaintive protests of anger.  
"Let go of me you disgusting monsters! I swear if you harm my sister I will make you all pay dearly for it!" Naomi yelled twisting helplessly in her captors grip.  
Shaking his head Dirge chuckled dryly.  
"Stupid human, what can **you** do to us? You're just a weak fleshbag, nothing more."  
Holding her tightly in his grip Dirge took her to the cell her angry protests echoing down the corridor.  
"And as for you Circuit Breaker," Megatron said turning his attention to the other captive, "You are going to help us secure a super chip from the United States Army base, which will give us enough power to annihilate the Autobots, and then finally all the world's energy will be mine for the taking!"  
"Not if I have anything to do with it Megatron." she spat, furtively reaching for her waist belt pocket she pulled out the device that she had been storing – an EM pulse that destroyed the circuits of any mechanical machine.

"I am not going to let you hurt us anymore, your tyrannical rule is over!"  
Firing the weapon the Decepticons scattered quickly out the way, the back wall exploding in a ball of sparks and flame.  
Quickly recovering himself Megatron whirled to face her, his red eyes blazed murderously with rage as his minions attempted to quench the fires.  
"Oh yes you will human! Starscream, take her to the lab then we shall see how tough she **really** is!"  
Aiming his null ray Starscream fired, eyes rolling back in her head Circuit Breaker lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor.

Slowly opening her eyes, Circuit Breaker winced in pain at the headache she had received from the null ray. Squinting against the harsh bright light she turned her head slightly slowly taking in her surroundings her eyes resting on Megatron and Starscream at the other end of the room deep in conversation. Straining her ears she struggled to make out the conversation.  
"So are we ready to proceed with the operation?" Megatron asked.  
"Yes, when we insert this nano-probe inside her brain she will do anything we ask her to. Even kill Autobots for us."  
"Good, let's get started then shall we?" Turning their attention to her Circuit Breaker struggled vainly against the metal restraints that held her to the bed.  
"Oh don't get up Circuit Breaker; we won't want you to miss the fun!" Starscream taunted evilly.  
"Where is my sister you son of a bitch!" Circuit Breaker growled still groggy from the null ray blast.  
"Oh your sister is safe for now Circuit Breaker," Megatron said, "But right now it should be your own welfare you should be concerned with my dear. You are going to carry out a little task for us, and if you succeed we might let you and your sister live."  
Indicating to Starscream to begin, he held up the nano probe so she could see it, squirming and writhing like a metallic worm between the forceps. Grabbing her head firmly but gently between his large fingers, he inserted the insect like probe inside her head, slowly wriggling its way into her ear it gradually found its target and latched onto her brain. Screaming in agony and despair Circuit Breaker clenched and unclenched her fists in a desperate bid to maintain control of her mind and her sanity – split second images racing through her mind.

/Her younger self and Naomi playing catch outside in the back yard on a hot summers day with their Dad, laughing without a care in the world…/

/The sad day when they had found out their dad was leaving them to go live in San Francisco with the woman that he had been having an affair with for past year. Josie was standing at the front door holding her sister tightly in her arms, gently stroking her freckled face in an attempt to comfort her crying sibling. Their mom was standing by the car arguing with her husband, puling at his arm she was begging him not to leave../

/ Naomi and herself in hospital visiting mom, she had just found out she had cancer eating away at her insides. The Doctor's had said there was nothing they could do, the cancer was so far advanced all she could do was get chemotherapy and hope for the best…./

/Her mom's funeral nine months later, dressed all in black, a thin dark veil hid her face from the crowd of mourners as she and her sister placed a wreath of chrysanthemums and tiger lilies onto their mother's grave/

/The fateful day that had changed her life and her destiny forever, Shockwave had attacked Blackrock industries, and as she attempted to shut the generators down she could feel the searing pain as the electric current passed through her - /

Feeling the last thread of her free will slip away from her, Circuit Breaker screamed defiantly as the pain overwhelmed her, her screams reverberated around the room and to the corridor beyond.

**Autobot Base….. **

Returning to base, Optimus, Spike and Chip resumed their search for more information on the two hostages.  
"Have you found anything yet Chip?" Spike called to his friend over his shoulder.  
Shaking his head in frustration, Chip removed his glasses and cleaned them before resuming his furious typing at the console.  
"I'm having a difficult time trying to hack into these medical files, they're all encrypted and I just can't find the right algorithm, hang on a minute I think I have something here."  
"What is it Chip?" Optimus asked walking over to join him at the console; he peered at the data streaming on the screen.  
"Matching Circuit Breaker's profile with the information on the database I've managed to find this medical file, but for some reason it's all encrypted and stuff something to do with nano technology and the U.S Government."  
"U.S. Government?" Optimus brow furrowed bewildered as to why the government was involved.  
"Well according to this her real name is Josie Beller." Chip explained, "She used to work for Blackrock Industries that was working on eco-generators that would create a limitless energy source. Unfortunately, the Decepticons had found out about this and wanted it for themselves. It was reported that Shockwave had attacked Blackrock Industries resulting in several casualties; Josie Beller was one of them. The electric shock she had received during the attack completely fried her neural pathways and turned her into a quadriplegic. That was when the government stepped in and offered her a chance at walking again. They designed an exo-skeleton for her and after much physio-therapy she was able to walk again."  
"That explains her hatred of Decepticons" Optimus mused "She's attacking them to take revenge for what they did to her and now Megatron has her and her sister hostage and no telling what he's going to do to them. We must find them before anything happens, I Just hope we can get to them in time…."

_Authors notes: I did take a bit of liberty with her back story not knowing her full history within the Transformers-verse I am bracing myself for any stick I might get from rabid Transformers fans, till next time..  
Jumana Pearl._


End file.
